Biologi SMP Kelas IX, Bab 2
by Loud Mucker Complex
Summary: "Tahu sih tahu, Sir. Hanya saja rasanya percuma kami belajar ini." Korea berkomentar. "Kenapa begitu, Korea?" Finland mengernyit. "Soalnya di sini hanya ada cowok." Denmark menjawab matter-of-factly. Chaotic-fic. Rated M karena diskusi yang... tidak pantas. Various pairings.


**Biologi SMP Kelas IX, Bab 2**

**Title: **Biologi SMP Kelas IX, Bab 2

**Author: **Loud Mucker Complex

**Chapter: **1/1

**Rating/Genre:**M/comedy, parody, AU

**Fandom(s): **Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings: **Heheheh

**Character(s):**Banyaaaak

**Pairing(s): **USUK, GerIta, PrusAus, SuFin, DenNor, SpaMano

**Comments: **Terinspirasi sama keadaan kelas di tempat les saya waktu membahas materi ini. Hanya saja tiba-tiba satu kelas berubah jadi remaja-remaja cowok yang memiliki bibit-bibit gay /ups

**Summary:** _"Tahu sih tahu, Sir. Hanya saja rasanya percuma kami belajar ini." Korea berkomentar._

_"Kenapa begitu, Korea?" Finland mengernyit. Apakah materi ini terlalu mudah?_

_"Soalnya di sini hanya ada cowok." Denmark menjawab matter-of-factly._

Holy Disclaimer:

I APPARENTLY OWN **NOTHING BUT THE****STORY**

_This is just a __**fiction**__, __I do not own __**anything else**__**.**__** The fandoms belong to **__**their**__** creator, **__I'm just using the characters and add a litte bit (or a lot) of gayness.__I__ really have no idea if there's a fic titled this anywhere else. This story has __**nothing**__ related to real life. _

"Oke, berdoa selesai." Finland memberi aba-aba sambil menegakkan kepalanya lagi setelah berdoa. Ia kemudian melarikan bola-bola matanya ke seluruh kelas, memandangi satu persatu muridnya yang laki-laki semua. _Ah, kacau!_ Batinnya.

"Hari ini materinya apa, Sir?" America nyeletuk sambil mencuil-cuil penghapus yang ditemukannya di lantai.

"Hari ini kita membahas bab 2 tentang alat reproduksi pada manusia." Finland berkata hati-hati, dalam kepalanya bayangan-bayangan riuh kelas ini sudah terbentuk. Dari pengalamannya mengajar, anak-anak pasti langsung heboh tentang materi ini. Terutama biasanya yang cowok.

"Oooh." Begitu saja reaksi murid-murid di kelasnya, termasuk Prussia yang terkenal... er... usil dan mesum. Malah cowok albino itu tampak lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk menarik-narik Mariazell milik Roderich yang duduk dengan terpaksa di sampingnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai. Makhluk hidup perlu bereproduksi untuk melestarikan jenisnya, begitu juga manusia. Di sini kita membicarakan alat reproduksi pada orang dewasa atau remaja yang sudah pubertas. Individu baru terbentuk dari peleburan sel gamet. Pada manusia disebut apa ada yang tahu?"

"Tahu sih tahu, Sir. Hanya saja rasanya percuma kami belajar ini." Korea berkomentar.

"Kenapa begitu, Korea?" Finland mengernyit. Apakah materi ini terlalu mudah?

"Soalnya di sini hanya ada _cowok._" Denmark menjawab _matter-of-factly._ Finland makin bingung, jadi ia memutuskan untuk meneruskan saja.

"Jadi apabila ovum dan sperma bertemu, mereka akan melebur jadi satu dan membentuk zigot. Nah, untuk tahu bagian-bagian alat reproduksi, bagaimana terjadinya peleburan sel dan di mana, buka buku modul kalian halaman 45."

Srek, srek, srek, semua murid membuka buku mereka kecuali America, Korea dan Prussia. Mereka sibuk dengan hal lain.

"Yak, bisa di lihat di halaman 45. Itu adalah gambar secara keseluruhan alat reproduksi laki-laki, punya kalian semua. Siapa yang tidak punya?"

"England, Sir!" teriak America.

"SHUT UP!"

"Umm... jadi di mulai dari yang paling luar... ada skrotum. Ini adalah kulit pelindung dan pembungkus testis yang ada sepasang."

"Veeeee~ _balls!_" gumam Italy sambil senyam-senyum. "Ludwig, yang di gambar ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan milikm—"

"Mohon lanjutkan, Sir," Ludwig sudah berhasil membungkam mulut Italy yang rupanya cukup bocor.

"Eh? Oh, oke. Testis adalah tempat pembentukan sperma dan hormon testosteron juga androgen. Kemudian sperma yang sudah siap masuk ke saluran pendek ini, namanya epididimis. Di sini tempat penyimpanan dan pematangan sperma. Terus sperma yang sudah matang masuk ke saluran panjang ini, namanya vas deferens. Saluran ini menuju ke uretra. Di sini ada kelenjar prostat—"

"Yang kalau kena enak itu ya?" tanya Spain, keraaaas sekali sampai satu kelas yang biasanya tidak bisa tidak dibilang _chaos _bisa dengar dengan jelas_._

DEG. Hati Finland mencelos. "H-hah? Apa, Spain?"

"Ituu~ saya denger-denger sih, _hit the prostate feel the bliss_ gitu, Sir~"

Finland harusnya bersyukur bahwa ia sedang tidak minum karena bisa-bisa ia mati tersedak. Guru muda itu membeku. Pikirannya malah ke kejadian tadi malam bersama Su—oh, oh, ia seharusnya mengajar, bukan berdelusi!

"Siiir? Iya kan? Saya baca di inet sama denger-denger dari Sir France, nih~ terpercaya kan? Sir France kan jago yang begituan."

"Sir France harusnya mengajar Fisika, kan?" hanya itu yang bisa Finland keluarkan dari mulutnya.

Anak-anak cuma angkat bahu. Sir France sejak kapan niat mengajar Fisika? Lebih cocok ia jadi guru Sex Ed.

"Pertanyaan saya gimana, Sir?" Spain masih aja ngotot. "Soalnya mau kupraktekin ke Romano, Sir!"

"CHIGIIII!"

GEDEBRAK GEDEBRUK JLEB JLEB TRAKK DUAK BUGH CROT (?) sebuah cairan putih muncrat ke dinding yang untungnya juga putih. Eits, tunggu, itu hanya _tip-x_ milik Spain yang terinjak. Hehe.

Finland mengurut dahi sambil berusaha meneruskan. Ia tidak boleh begini. Ia harus mengajar sebagaimana tugasnya.

"J-jadi kelenjar prostat adalah kelenjar penghasil cairan semen yang berfungsi melindungi sperma dan memberinya energi supaya bisa mencapai sel ovum... t-terakhir... ada penis. Untuk laki-laki saluran untuk urin dan keluarnya sperma jadi satu. Tapi secara biologis tidak bisa urin dan sperma keluar bersamaan."

"Sir, kenapa di manga yaoi karya W*t*n*b* A**a yang judulnya Kar**** Gl****uos bisa?" Japan pamer kelek, bertanya dengan wajahnya yang tidak beda jauh dengan bapak-bapak pekerja kantoran yang lagi rapat (emang gimana sih wajahnya?). Kontras dengan wajah Finland yang makin tak jelas maknanya.

"I-itu saya nggak tahu (dan nggak peduli, _dear God_). Proses keluarnya sperma dari penis namanya ejakulasi."

"Mantaaaap!" Denmark, America dan Prussia teriak bebarengan. Finland berusaha keras mengabaikannya.

"Lalu, untuk perempuan... di halaman 47 gambarnya."

"Kita nggak pernah lihat yang asli ya kalo yang ini..." Canada yang tiba-tiba ada di samping Norway berkomentar.

"Ya iyalaah, di sini kan cuma ada _cowok._" America mengulang kalimat Denmark, membuat seisi kelas tertawa. Tawa yang maknanya sudah... harap gunakan imaji anda sekalian.

"—" Finland mengeluarkan kemampuan tersembunyinya; bicara dengan kecepatan _machine gun_. Ia sudah _hampir _frustasi berat.

"Woi, Sir! Nggak nyante amat ngomongnya! Pelan-pelaaaan!" Prussia protes.

"Uh, maaf. Sel ovum yang sudah masak dilepaskan dan ditangkap fimbria yang seperti tentakel ini—"

"Hiiy, punya cewek bentuknya kayak alien!" Poland bergidik.

"jangan-jangan Tony bentuk aslinya seperti ini?" Arthur berbalik untuk menatap langsung America.

"Woah! Kubuang dia kalo sampe gitu kenyataannya!"

"Jaaaadiiii... sel ovum yang tertangkap fimbria nantinya cuma ada satu. Terus masuk ke oviduk atau tuba falopi. Nah di sinilah tempat bertemunya sperma dan ovum kemudian melebur. Nama peristiwanya fertilisasi..." Finland menuliskan kata itu besar-besar di papan tulis. Sementara ia menulis, kelas mulai ribut.

"Eh, Bocchan, kemarin celdalmu jatuh di taman belakangku, lho! Yang warna ungu! Terus kukelonin." Tawa maniak Prussia terdengar, diikuti dengan serentetan balasan pedas dari Austria.

"Noooor, aku membuatmu _hamil_ di The Sims 2 di PCku lhoo~ _cheat_ memang hebat!" Denmark dengan bangga mendeklarasikan hasil kerjanya.

"Hei Iggy! Kau tahu, kemarin Sir France memberiku buku ini nih, isinya keren, bagai terbukakan pintu ke dunia baru! Kita coba yuuks~" America menoel-noel bahu England yang duduk di depannya sambil menyodorkan buku yang terlihat berbahaya.

"Japan, kemarin _hyung_ menolak ajakan kencanku! Aku sebel!" Korea curhat sambil manyun-manyun tentang China.

Finland berkeringat. Tidak, oh, tidak. Harusnya ia tidak menularkan ke-gay-an ke seluruh kelas (baca: ke seluruh dunia). Tidak, oh, tidak. Apa jangan-jangan anak-anak tahu hubungannya dengan Sweden? Percakapan anak-anak di kelas ini... tak salah lagi. Mereka telah menumbuhkan bibit-bibit...

"Sir! Itu tulisan apa epididimis kusut?" Prussia teriak, mengagetkan Finland sampai-sampai spidol biru di tangannya terselip dan jatuh dengan dramatis ke lantai.

"M-maaf... eh, epididimis apa?" Finland menghapus sambil menunggu jawaban dari muridnya yang bersuara serak itu.

"Engga apa-apa, sir!"

Sesaat tak ada yang mengganggu Finland dalam menghapus coretannya yang amat abstrak di papan tulis. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar percakapan-percakapan tidak jelas murid-muridnya, tapi ia tidak berusaha mendengarkan.

"Oh iya, sir!" Italy tetap mengangkat tangannya meskipun Finland sedang membelakangi kelas sekarang. "Sperma ketemu sperma jadi apa?"

Finland berhenti sejenak. "Tidak jadi apa-apa..."

"Kalau spermanya ditelan bisa hamil nggak, sir?" Poland ternyata telah berhasil melepaskan tangan Lithuania yang dari tadi membungkamnya dengan maksud mencegah pertanyaan itu keluar.

"Sperma itu banyak mengandung nutrisi..."

"Oooh! Dengar tuh, Romano~ Mulai sekarang kau harus menelan—"

"CHIGIIIIII!"

Déjà vu. Mari kita skip bagian ini karena Spain tetap berakhir dipukuli.

"... kehamilan tidak akan terjadi apabila sperma dan ovum tidak bertemu di oviduk." Finland sudah memutuskan untuk bertahan karena lima belas menit lagi pergantian jam.

Namun memang tak beruntung guru kita ini. Lima belas menit yang biasanya berlalu begitu cepat itu terasa begitu lama karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak logis dan mesum yang dilontarkan murid-muridnya. Ketika akhirnya Sir France mengetuk pintu dan menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam, Finland sudah hampir kehilangan arwahnya yang cuma satu.

Finland berjalan dengan lunglai sambil menggenggam tasnya, menarik France menjauh sebentar dan berbisik, "Sir, tolong mengajar yang benar... tolong sekali."

France bertanya apa maksudnya tapi Finland tidak menjawab. Ia justru langsung turun dan sudah berpikir untuk curhat pada Sweden sesampainya di rumah.

France masuk ke kelasnya disambut riuh anak-anak remaja laki-laki.

"Nah, America, bagaimana dengan buku yang kupinjamkan?" tanyanya, dalam hati mengerti benar apa maksud Finland dan tersenyum.

**~Fin(land)~**

**A/N: **LUCU GAK? LUCU? *headbang* maaf... mungkin fic ini sangat frontal tapi memang beginilah adanya remaja Indonesia zaman sekarang... *sok bijak, brasa dewasa* bahkan sudah banyak kasus yang lebih memprihatinkan daripada sekedar percakapan tak jelas seperti di atas. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan para nations hampir semuanya asli, tapi saya lupa yang mana soalnya draft fic ini sudah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu... dan materi ini sudah lewat dan saya sebagai manusia biasa yang tak bisa apa-apa juga tidak ingat betul tiap kata yang diucapkan teman-teman saya waktu itu... saya bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana saya ingin mengakhiri cerita ini awalnya *payah* UGH! x)o OH YA READER-SAMA ADA YANG NONTON SEKAI-ICHI HATSUKOI? ADA YANG SYOK BERAT WAKTU TAHU SEIYUU TAKANO SAMA ALFRED SAMA? OR AM I THE ONLY ONE, SERIOUSLY?

**Say thanks to:**

LAMA – Fantasy

America – W.D.C (gile ini lagu kocak banget)

Ono Daisuke – Delight

**Reviews ****down here, ****ありがと****う****!**


End file.
